Complications
by just written
Summary: Allerdings mussten sie dazu erst einmal den bevorstehenden Krieg überleben. Er würde sie beschützen, doch der Plan den er gehabt hatte war nun, durch das Tun seiner Eltern, nutzlos. Der Schmerz, die Trauer die sie die letzten Monate durchlebt hatten, völ
1. Treffen in der Nacht

**Complications - ohne Probleme geht es nun mal nicht**

Nothing is mine, all characters and places are the own of JKRowling

**Kapitel 1 - Treffen in der Nacht**

Es war ein grauer stürmischer Tag, als ein Mädchen mit braunen Lockenschopf durch das Eingangsportal schritt und eilend in der Dunkelheit verschwand. ,Hoffentlich merken sie nicht, dass ich weg bin.' schoss es ihr durch den Kopf.

Hermine Granger hatte Ron und Harry einfach über ihren Hausaufgaben schlafen lassen und die Chance dazu genutzt sich aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors zu schleichen. Nun war sie auf dem Weg zum See, der sanft glitzernd, durch das blasse Strahlen des Mondes, ruhig da lag.

Als sie fast an einer alten Eiche, die am Ufer des Gewässers empor ragte, angekommen war, sah sie eine Gestalt aus dem Schatten treten. Kurz flammte Angst in ihr auf, bis sie erkannte wer es war.

Er ging mit elegant gemächlichen Schritten auf das Wasser zu. Ihr puls fing an zu rasen, wie sehr hatte sie die gemeinsame Zeit vermisst. Doch was sollten sie tun? Ihre Freunde würden es niemals verstehen, geschweige den akzeptieren. Wie auch? Wie sollten sie verstehen dass sie gerade den liebte, den sie 6 Jahre lang gehasst hatte, der ihr das Leben zur Hölle gemacht hatte. Wie sollten sie es, wenn sie es nicht mal selbst verstand.?

Kurz darauf stand sie direkt vor ihm, er überragte sie um etwa einen halben Kopf und sah von oben herab in ihre bernsteinfarbenen Augen, die im Licht sanft schimmerten.

Er brauchte nichts zu sagen, sie konnte in seinen Augen, die sie so warm und sanft anschauten, wie sie es vor anderen nie taten, lesen, dass er sie genauso vermisst hatte.

Diese Idee war so absurd, dass sie schon wieder wahr war. Draco Malfoy, Erbe des Malfoy-Clans, Sohn des Todessers Lucius Malfoy und dessen Frau Narzissa, hatte sie Hermine tatsächlich vermisst.

Nun beugte er sich zu ihr herunter und sie spürte, wie sich seine Lippen sanft auf die ihren legten. Sie erwiderte zärtlich diese Geste und schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals.

Als sie von einander abließen sammelte sich das Mondlicht in einer einzelnen Träne, die Hermines Wange hinablief. Er sah sie besorgt an. „Was ist?" erklang seine warme, sonst so kalte und herablassende, Stimme.

Sie sah eine Weile auf den See, bevor sie antwortete. „ Es tut weh zu wissen, dass wir uns immer heimlich treffen werden müssen. Es gibt einfach zu viele Menschen, die uns unser Glück nie gönnen würden und es tut weh zu wissen, dass die besten Freunde dazu gehören." Sie hatte ihre Worte mit Bedacht gewählt.

Draco sah Schmerz in ihrem Gesicht aufblitzen. Sofort nahm er sie in seine Arme. Sie schmiegte sich an ihn und genoss jede Sekunde, die sie zusammen verbrachten. Er schwieg, bis er dann doch die Stille durchbrach. „Ich weiß. Doch wir werden es irgendwie hinbekommen, du willst deine Freunde nicht verlieren, dass verstehe ich, aber sind es wirklich Freunde, wenn sie das nicht akzeptieren können? Wenn sie ihre Freundin nicht glücklich sehen wollen?"

„Du hast recht."seufzte Hermine und legte ihren Kopf an seine Brust. Sie wollte nicht darüber nachdenken, wollte einfach nur bei ihm sein, seine Berührungen fühlen, seine Küsse spüren, seinen Worten lauschen. Einfach nur da sein und alle Sorgen und Probleme vergessen, die sie umgaben. Sie hatte in der letzten Zeit sowieso schon ihre Mühe gehabt sich aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum zu schleichen, ohne, dass die beiden Jungs Verdacht schöpften. Harry und Ron waren schon misstrauisch genug, nachdem sie die Blicke zwischen Draco und ihrer Hermy bemerkt hatten und die Beschimpfungen von der Seite des Eisprinzen aus seltener und weniger bösartig wurden.

Draco indes hatte weit schwierigere Probleme, über die er sich Gedanken machte, wie würde wohl sein Vater reagieren, wenn er herausfinden sollte, dass er sein reinblütiger Sohn ein, seiner Meinung nach, wertloses Schlammblut liebte. Er wollte es sich am liebsten überhaupt nicht ausmalen und doch sah er seinen Vater, mit dem Zauberstab auf ihn gerichtet, über ihm stehen und „CRUCIO! Wie kannst du mit nur so eine Schande bereiten!" schreien. Doch um sich machte er sich weniger Sorgen, Hermine war es, um die er sich sorgte. Was würde sein Vater wohl mit ihr anstellen, wenn er ihr über den Weg lief?

Langsam kühlte die Nachtluft ab und die beiden wurden durch ein leises Schuhuen in ihren Gedanken gestört. „Es wird wohl besser sein, wenn wir wieder rein gehen." sagte Draco schweren Herzens. Hermine nickte nur. Sie wusste, dass wenn Harry und Ron noch im Gemeinschaftsraum saßen und inzwischen wach waren, sie sich eine ziemlich gute Ausrede einfallen lassen müsste.

Sie verabschiedete sich in der Großen Halle von Draco und stiefelte eilenden Schrittes zum Portrait der Fetten Dame. „Passwort!"verlangte diese in einem schläfrigen Tonfall. „Lithium" gab die junge Frau schnell zurück. Die Fette Dame schwang vor und gab den Eingang zum Gryffindorturm frei. Ein erleichtertes Seufzen entrann ihrer Kehle, als Hermine zwei Gestalten, die eine mit feuerrotem, die andere mit nachtschwarzem Haar, sah, deren Köpfe auf Pergamentrollen gebettet auf dem Tisch lagen.

Sie ging auf den Tisch zu und schüttelte sanft an ihren Schultern. Verschlafen hoben sie nun langsam die Köpfe an. „Jungs! Also wirklich, glaubt ihr nicht, dass es sich in einem Bett besser schläft, als auf einem Aufsatz über Heiltränke?" Leicht murrend, da Hermine sie aus ihren schönsten Träumen gerissen hatte, packten sie ihr Zeug zusammen und verschwanden im Jungenschlafsaal. Auch Hermine , welche noch einige Sekunden den beiden mit einem Schmunzeln auf dem Gesicht hinterher gesehen hatte, machte sich auf den weg in ihr warmes Bett. Kaum hatte sie sich umgezogen und zu gedeckt schon schlief sie ein, mit der Erinnerung an Dracos letzten Kuss.


	2. Überraschungen Teil 1

**Complications - Ohne Probleme geht es nun mal nicht**

Ich wiederhole, nix meins alle Charactere und Orte gehören JKRowling

* * *

**Kapitel 2 - ****Überraschungen Teil 1**  


Sie rannte den Korridor entlang, ihre Tasche fest an sich geklammert. Diese war wie so oft zum Bersten gefüllt, an den Seiten sah man Schreibfedern hervorragen und es war wieder ein Mal der Tragegurt gerissen, was auch der Grund für ihre Verspätung war. Ihre der Klang ihrer Schritte wurde über den Gang getragen.

Wieso hatten Harry und Ron nicht auf sie warten können? Sie war so damit beschäftigt Pergament, Schreibfedern und Bücher daran zu hindern aus ihrer Tasche zu fallen, dass sie nicht merkte, dass sich noch jemand in dem Gang befand den sie gerade entlang eilte.

Das war wieder mal typisch für Hermine, nur auf die Schule konzentriert und den Rest der Welt um sich herum vergessen. So kam es, dass die junge Frau direkt in ihr Gegenüber rauschte. „Ahhrg! Granger! Pass gefälligst auf wo du hinrennst!" blaffte Draco sie an.

Kein Hauch Wärme war in seiner Stimme zu hören, kein Funken Wärme in seinen Augen. Nichts ließ auf das innige Verhältnis der beiden schließen, was sich noch in der Nacht zu vor offenbart hatte. Nichts. Doch Hermine war diese Verhalten seinerseits schon gewöhnt, auch sie verhielt sich nicht anders als er.

„Verdammt Malfoy, der Gang gehört nicht dir! Geh das nächste Mal gefälligst aus dem Weg! Wenn es ein nächstes Mal gibt heißt es!" gab sie bissig zurück. „Ich an deiner Stelle würde hoffen, dass dies nicht der Fall ist. Ich kann ziemlich ungemütlich werden Granger!" Hermine zog die Nase kraus und sah ihn geringschätzig an. „Als ob ich vor dir angst hätte! Ich könnte dir Flüche auf den Hals hetzten, die du dir nicht mal in deinen kühnsten Träumen vorstellen würdest!" ihre Stimme war gefährlich leise geworden.

Draco zuckte zusammen. „Hast du etwa Angst? Du der große Draco Malfoy! Angst vor einem kleinen Schlammblut? Ich glaub es nicht!" sagte Hermine nun trocken mit einem kalten Lächeln auf dem Gesicht. Beide hatten sich in der Zwischenzeit wieder aufgerichtet und standen nur Zentimeter von einander entfernt. „Pass das nächste mal auf, oder ich kann für nichts garantieren!" die Kälte in diesen Worten durchschnitt die Stille. Er drückte ihr ein Buch, das auf den Boden gefallen war, unsanft gegen die Brust und preschte an ihr vorbei. Sie blieb noch einige Sekunden stehen, bis auch der Rest seines Gefolges an ihr vorbeimarschiert war und setzte dann ihren Weg in Richtung des Zauberkunstklassenraumes fort.

Hermine war gerade noch rechtzeitig ins Klassenzimmer gehuscht und setzte sich auf den noch freien Platz neben Harry. „Wo warst du denn so lange Hermy?"fragte dieser mit Unschuldsmiene.

Sie funkelte ihn nur kurz böse an. Und ignorierte die beiden völlig, in dem sie mit starrem Blick dem Unterricht des kleinen Professors folgte.

„Was'n mit Herm los?" fragte Ron entgeistert, nachdem er Hermines Reaktion beobachtet hatte. Sie waren gerade auf dem Weg zum Qudditchfeld um zu trainieren. Es war einer der wenigen Abende, an denen das Feld frei war und keine andere Mannschaft fliegen würde. Es war total still, nur in weiter Ferne hörte man die gedämpften Stimmen der Gryffindorespieler,die aus der Umkleide drangen. Harry zuckte nur mit den Schultern und sah Ron genauso entgeistert an wie der Harry.

„Vielleicht ist ihr Malfoy über den weg gelaufen." Harrys Blick wanderte über die Ländereien von Hogwarts, die schon im Halbdunklen lagen.„ Die Sache mit Malfoy ist echt seltsam. Ich mein, ist dir nicht auch aufgefallen, dass die beiden sich kaum noch beschimpfen? Und wenn überhaupt, ich hab das Wort Schlammb-" Ron zuckte ärgerlich zusammen. „Sagt das Wort nicht!" fuhr dieser den Schwarzhaarigen neben ihm an. „Wie auch immer, es ist jedenfalls schon ziemlich lang nicht mehr gefallen."

Hermine saß derweil tief über ein Buch gebeugt in der Bibliothek. In dem Raum war es als hätte man den Ton abgestellt, nur ab und zu drang das Geräusch der Buchseiten, die umgeblättert wurden, an Hermines Ohr. Ihr Finger lag auf dem Papier und fuhr an den Worten entlang, die sie gerade las.

Sie war regelrecht in dem Text versunken, so dass sie die Schritte nicht hörte, die sich in ihre Richtung bewegten.

Er sah sie alleine an einem Tisch sitzen, in ein Buch vertieft, wie so oft. Es machte immer noch so viel Spaß sich mit ihr zu streiten, auch wenn es nur Tarnung war. Wie gehofft hatten die Slytherins es ihnen abgekauft, was er daran erkannt hatte, dass sich Pansy Parkinson sofot an seinen Arm geklammert hatte und ihm den ganzen Weg zum Kerker gesagt hatte wie dumm dieses „Schlammblut" denn sei.

Egal wie oft er versuchte Pansy los zu werden, es gelang nicht. Draco hatte schon alles versucht, von ignorieren bis hin sie zu verfluchen, keine Chance – sie war einfach viel zu dumm es zu kapieren.

Nun stand er direkt vor Hermine. Seine Hand berührte sacht ihre Wange. Sie zuckte erschrocken zusammen und blickte auf. Ihre Augen vor Schreck geweitet. Doch entspannte sie sich sofort, als sie erkannte, dass Draco vor ihr stand.

„Du hast mich erschreckt!"sagte sie ihm mit gekonnt gespielten mahnenden Ton und dem dazu gehörigen Gesicht. Er hob ihr Gesicht leicht an, indem er ihr Kinn etwas mit seinen Fingern anhob, und küsste sie zärtlich.

Just in diesem Moment kamen Ron und Harry in die Bibliothek gestürzt. Sie hatten den Entschluss gefasst mit Hermine über das „Malfoy-Problem" zu reden. Als sie diesen genau vor ihrer Freundin, zu ihr runtergebeugt,dastehen sahen, stoppten sie.


	3. Überraschungen Teil 2

**Complications - Ohne Probleme geht es nun mal nicht**

Ich wiederhole, nix meins alle Charactere und Orte gehören JKRowling

**Kapitel 3 - Überraschungen Teil 2**

„Was wird das Malfoy? Was willst du von Hermy?" Draco fuhr kaum merklich zusammen doch hatte sich sofort wieder gefangen. „Och wie süß! Hermy! Was ist'n das für ein Spitzname? Hört sich ja grade an als wärst du ihr Freund Wiesel." Die Röte schoss Ron ins Gesicht. „Ich...ähm..." stotterte er nun. „Haha! DU bist so erbärmlich Wiesel. Auf dich würde sich doch nicht mal Granger einlassen!" Sämtliche Farbe wich aus Rons Gesicht und sein ganzer Körper fing an zu zittern.

„Halt deine verdammte Fresse Malfoy! Langsam reicht es! Lass Hermine gefälligst in Ruhe!" mischte sich nun Harry ein. „Ach, Sankt Potty hat auch etwas zu sagen? Misch dich nicht ein Potter! Es geht dich einen Dreck an was ich tue und lasse! Außerdem habe ich den Eindruck, Granger kann sich auch selber wehren, wie ich heute Morgen festgestellt habe. Oder wo wart ihr da Potter?! Ist das „Goldene Triochen" etwa am zersplittern? OH, dass wär aber schade!"gab Draco nun kalt und mit vor künstlichem Mitleid triefender Stimme zurück.

Er stand direkt vor Hermine und verdeckte so die Sicht, der beiden jungen Männer, auf den dritten Teil des „Goldenen Trios".Wollte sie überhaupt noch dazugehören? Sie war sich nicht sicher. Was sollte das alles? Hermine hatte einfach keine Lust auf dieses Theater was Harry und Ron hier abzogen." Verdammt, bei einer Sache muss ich Malfoy ausnahmsweise mal recht geben! „ Die beiden Jungen sahen Hermine geschockt an, wie um alles in der Welt konnte sie Malfoy, dem Malfoy ihrem Erzfeind Recht geben? „ Ich kann mich sehr gut, wirklich sehr gut alleine verteidigen! Das habe ich in der letzten Zeit wirklich oft genug bewiesen, wenn es euch mal wieder egal war wo ich bin und weswegen ich plötzlich nicht mehr neben euch laufe!" Sie hatte genug. Stand auf und ging.

Die beiden Gryffindors sahen ihr verblüfft nach. Draco hingegen lächelte vergnügt. Das Lachen musste er sich bei den Gesichtern der beiden wirklich verkneifen. Er legte wieder seine undurchdringliche Maske auf und rauschte ebenfalls an ihnen vorbei und folgte Hermine.

„Bleib gefälligst stehen Malfoy!" schrie Harry dem Malfoy-Erben nach, der ihn jedoch völlig ignorierte und einfach weiter ging. „Was zur Hölle ist hier los?!" entfuhr es einem der beiden zurückgebliebenen Jungen. „Das würde mich langsam auch mal interessieren!" gab der andere zurück.

Wie eine Feder im Wind, von Ort zu Ort gerissen. Genau so fühlte sich Hermine, nachdem sie aus der Bibliothek gestürmt war. Genau in dem Augenblick, als ihre beiden besten Freunde den Raum betreten hatten, hatte sie gewusst, dass sie nur eins haben konnte – ihre Freunde oder Draco. Ihr Herz verkrampfte als sie wusste, wie sie sich entscheiden musste. Der Schmerz war unerträglich. Dracos Worte hallten in ihren Gedanken wieder _„...__sind es wirklich Freunde, wenn sie das nicht akzeptieren können? Wenn sie ihre Freundin nicht glücklich sehen wollen?". _

Ihr Körper verkrampfte, sie sackte auf ihre Knie, die schmerzhaft auf dem kalten Boden aufschlugen. Tränen liefen ihr über das Gesicht. Der Wind blies ihr die Haare in die Augen, doch all das war ihr egal. Ihr war egal, ob der Regen ihre Kleidung durchnässte, ihr war es egal, ob der Wind ihr Haar zerzauste, ihr war egal, dass ihre Knie vor Schmerz pochten, es war ihr einfach alles egal. Sie wollte sich nicht entscheiden. Sie konnte es nicht.

„Hermine!" eine Stimme drang langsam in ihr Bewusstsein. „Hermine!"

Sie spürte starke Arme die sich um sie legten. Spürte den warmen Atmen in ihrem Nacken .Sie atmete seinen Geruch ein. Sie wusste nicht wie lang sie so dasaßen, es kam ihr wie eine kleine Ewigkeit vor.

„Draco...?"

„Draco...?!"

Langsam wurde Hermine nervös.

„Verdammt, Draco...!"

„Was ist?"

„Ich... ich kann das momentan einfach nicht mehr – ich ...ich..."

„Ich versteh schon... es ist vielleicht besser so, einfach momentan mal eine Pause einzulegen. Auch wenn es weh tun wird... wir sollten erst mal unsere Leben ordnen, uns klar werden was welche Prioritäten besitzt... aber denk immer an eins... ich... liebe dich... egal was passiert, behalte das immer im Gedächtnis." seine Stimme wurde immer leiser, bis sie schließlich erstarb.

Draco Malfoy stand auf und ging, zurück in die Kerker zurück in sein altes Leben.

Und auch Hermine machte sich langsam auf den Weg in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum. Sie hatte Angst, Angst vor der Begegnung mit Harry und Ron.

,Zum Glück haben sie nicht gesehen was wirklich war. Oder etwa doch?' schoss es ihr durch den Kopf.

Langsam erklomm sie die Stufen, Stock für Stock, Treppe für Treppe brachte sie hinter sich, immer näher, die Distanz zwischen ihr und dem Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum schmolz dahin. Mit jedem Schritt wuchs das Unbehagen in ihr.

Das riesige Portrait der „fetten Lady" hing in seiner vollen Pracht vor ihr. Mit piepsig hoher Stimmlage schallte es herrschend „Passwort" über den Korridor. Hermine nannte das Passwort, das Gemälde schwang zur Seite und gewährte ihr Eingang und somit auch freie Sicht auf den Gemeinschaftsraum und auf die beiden Jungs.

Ron und Harry saßen auf ihren Lieblingsplätzen am Ofen und starrten ins Feuer. Als das Portrait zurückschwang schnellten ihre Köpfe in Richtung des Eingangs.

„Hermine!" rief Harry „Alles klar mit dir? Was war vorhin los? Wir haben uns Sorgen gemacht, du warst plötzlich weg und wieso hast du uns so angeschrien?"

Die junge Frau konnte es einfach nicht fassen, wie konnten ihre Freunde nur so naiv sein?

„Jungs! Habt ihr mich vorher überhaupt verstanden?! Ich will noch mal eins klären. ICH KANN MICH SELBER WEHREN!!" sie wusste gar nicht woher sie die Kraft für diesen Gefühlsausbruch nahm, sie war am Ende mit ihren Kräften. Das einzige was sie noch wollte war in ihr Bett, schlafen und am liebsten nie wieder aufwachen.

„Ich geh schlafen." brachte sie mit letzter Mühe heraus und schlurfte in Richtung des Mädchenschlafsaals.

Harry und Ron starrten ihr nur hinterher. Ron sah Harry an, aber dieser zuckte nur mit den Schultern.


End file.
